This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to a myriad of other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as casings, trees, manifolds, and the like, that facilitate drilling and/or extraction operations.
The wellhead components may be coupled together, for example, via a flange coupling, a FastLock Connector (available from Cameron International Corporation, Houston, Tex.), or any suitable fastening system. In addition, it may be desirable to employ a metal-to-metal seal between wellhead components. Metal seals are well-suited to withstand high temperatures and pressures, thermal cycling, and harsh chemicals. Accordingly, it may be desirable to enable quick and easy setting of the metal seals between the wellhead components and coupling of the wellhead components.